1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus and a method of controlling entry to a power save mode in the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, methods for reducing standby power of electronic products have been suggested to save energy. For example, standby power of an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a scanner, or a multifunction printer may be saved by allowing the image forming apparatus to enter a power save mode so that partial hardware of the image forming apparatus is turned off when an imaging operation such as printing, copying, or scanning is not performed.